


Idiots In Love

by cjoycoolio



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all my sports anime otps were ever to meet one another. It would go something like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots In Love

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK AU! Enjoy my idiot otps interacting with each other!

 

"Out of all the places to celebrate our win we go to the beach?" Eijun questions as he unwillingly steps on the sand with his running shoes.

Miyuki chuckles. "Eijun, if you knew we were going to the beach why the hell did you wear running shoes and not slippers? Baka" 

Eijun grumbles and takes off his shoes and pours out the sand in it before stupidly putting it back on. Miyuki laughs.

"You sure are an idiot Eijun" he says before kissing his cheek. "But I think its cute"

Eijun blushes as he glares back at his boyfriend. "Shut up" he states.

Haruichi had a huge sun hat on that his brother forced him to wear. His hand was holding his boyfriend's as they walked onto the sand.

"Come on Satorou. Let's go in the water" the pink hair male says with a smile.

Satorou who was already sweating agrees that he would like to go into the cold sea. "Yes. Let's go where its cold" 

In the water which was about 30ft away from them, five teens were already swimming the water.

"Rei-chan, stay close, okay?" Nagisa says with a smile as he swims next to him.

Rei keeps his pace with the blonde not saying a world to him just giving him a nod of assurance.

"Haru. Rin. Don't go too far from the gro-" Makoto starts to say as he sees his friends racing ahead of him. It was too late though neither of them could hear him from how far they were now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the beach two groups of boys took over the sand. One group of boys seemed to be having a game of sand basketball.

"Kuroko pass it here" Kagami says as he tries running ahead of his opponents. 

The teal hair boy passes the ball in the air and Kagami catches it and slams it into the hoop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other group of boys happen to be on the other side of the beach tossing a volleyball over a net.

"You idiot. That toss was for you!" Kageyama yells to the short orange hair boy who failed to spike the ball over the net.

"It's hard running and jumping on sand Kageyama" Hinata whines.

"This is just for fun guys. Relax" Daichi states.

Sugawara pats his boyfriend shoulder. "It's a lost cause with those two, Daichi. Let's just beat them at their own game"

Daichi smirks.. "Of course"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyuki reluctantly agreed to carry his boyfriend on his back if it meant to not hear him complaining about how hot the sand is and getting sand in his shoes. 

He places Eijun on a towel that Haruichi sets up for them with a thump. "You dam idiot. How much do you eat? You're freaking heavy"

Eijun falls on his butt. He groans. "Oww you didn't have to drop me you jerk!"

Haruichi took off his hat and sets up his umbrella that his boyfriend was carrying. He then lays on the towel. "Can you put lotion on my back Satorou?"

Satorou nods his head at him before taking the lotion that was tossed on the sand and squirting a handful on his hand. He then gently rubs the lotion all over his boyfriend's back.

Miyuki seeing this interaction smirks to himself. He then lies stomach down on the towel next to his boyfriend and turns his head to face him.

"Idiot. Put sunblock on my back. I don't want to burn"

"Would it kill you to say 'please'?"

Miyuki rolls his eyes at him. "Please"

Eijun groans as he grabs the lotion and squirts it all over his boyfriend's back. He then rubs it roughly all over to the point where Miyuki's back was completely white.

"What the hell Eijun? Did you not see how Satorou did it? You idiot."

"Yeah, but this way you won't burn at all" Eijun says with a wide smile

Miyuki rolls his eyes and groans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the course of one minute all the groups of players were forced to interact with each other. All because of one bad toss that caused mayhem.

Kageyama tossed the ball a little too high for Hinata causing it to be hit by his fingers making the ball fly to the right causing it to smack into a player who was in the middle of a basketball game who had the basketball in his hands which was now thrown towards the water which happen to hit a brunette swimming, causing his friends to swim and save him which caused more waves which caused Satorou too fall and pull his boyfriend along under the water which caused Eijun to yell in horror causing Miyuki to shoot up from his place on the towel in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole volleyball team was in complete shock at the mess they caused. Everyone then glared at their star setter who was blushing unbelievably red. Hinata though was giving his boyfriend a sorry glance.

Akashi was rushing towards Furihata who was hit by the volleyball. He was on the ground coughing up sand. Kagami was storming to the boys who hit his teammate on the head. Kuroko was following his boyfriend closely behind him.

"Hey! You!" Kagami yelled towards Kageyama. The black hair male shakes nervously. Hinata instantly stands in front of him.

"It wasn't his fault. I shouldn't ha-" Hinata startles to say. Seeing someone so much taller than him was intimidating.

"It was an accident" Daichi states as he stands in front of his team mate. Sugawara stands protectively at his right side.

"Well you're 'accident' caused all of this" Kagami states with anger as he gestures to horrendous scene. Kuroko tugs on his boyfriend's arm. "Kagami, calm down no one was really hurt"

"How can I when th-"

"I'm sorry. I apologize for causing this mess" Kageyama states as he walks to stand in front of his teammate.

"But it was my fault I w-" Hinata tries to reason.

"No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have tossed it so high" Kageyama states.

Kagami grunts. "I don't care whose fault it is. Just don't let it happen again dammit" he states before starting to walk away.

Kuroko stares blankly at the group. "Sorry about him. He has anger issues Anyways. Here is your ball. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. It's a pleasure to meet you all"

Hinata eyes widen in shock after he takes the ball from the teal hair male's arms. " Thanks. Wait. Where the hell did you pop from?" He questions.

Kuroko looks blankly at him. "I was always here."

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Everyone on the team says in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the ocean Haruichi and Satorou finally had their heads out of the water and Eijun who was already in the ocean a couple of feet away yelled in relief. "Haruicchi. Furuya. You guys are alive!"

Miyuki was smart enough to not rush in the water and go find a lifeguard. He sighed in relief when he heard his boyfriend's yell. "That idiot" he mutters to himself with a smile.

Three boys happen to swim next to Haruichi, Satorou and Eijun.

"I humbly apologize for not controlling my feet" Rei states as he wades next to them.

Nagisa laughs. "Didn't mean for you to get caught in the waves. Sorry"

Makoto bows his head. "We're sorry for what we caused" 

Haruichi blushes. "It's fine. Neither of us were injured. And we're both alive"

Furuya just nods his head.

Eijun was dramatically crying tears of joys. "You guys could have died but you didn't but you could have died. I'm so glad you're alive Haruicchi"

Haruichi blushes as his friend tackle hugs him in the water.

"You guys okay?" Miyuki calls out from the beach, three towels on his arms.

Eijun gives him a wide teary smile. "They survived, Kazuya. They survived"

Miyuki rolls his eyes at him. "Are you guys going to come out or stay in a little longer?"

Nagisa grabs on to his boyfriend. "Let's get out. I want some strawberry snow cones" he says before pulling Rei towards the beach. 

Makoto chuckles as he holds the basketball that hit his head in his arms."Well again. I'm sorry. I must return this ball, It was nice meeting you all" he says before swimming after his friends.

Furuya pushed Eijun off his boyfriend and pulled Haruichi toward the land. Eijun swam after them. "Wait! Don't leave me!" he yells.

As the three baseball players reach land Miyuki hands both his teammates their towels who each thank him. He walks over to his boyfriend with the last towel and plops it on his head. He then rubs the towel on his head as if to dry his hair roughly. "You idiot. You shouldn't have swam after them. What good would it do if you happened to drown too?" Miyuki states in an irritated tone. 

Eijun looks up causing his towel to fall to his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking . I w-"

"That's right you weren't thinking you idiot. I could have lost you!" Miyuki says as he shakes his boyfriend harshly. Eijun stares up at him eyes wide. When Miyuki stops shaking he lets his head rest on Eijun's shoulder. " I could..have.."

Eijun instantly wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulls him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to wor-"

Miyuki pulls his head up and stares up at his boyfriend with a wicked smirk. "You just admitted you are an idiot" he says before laughing.

"Huh?!!" Eijun states, eyes wide in shock. He pulls out of the hug and punches his boyfriend's arm. "You bastard. I thought you were crying!"

Miyuki continues laughing his ass off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brunette walks cautiously towards the tall group of basketball players.

"Um. I think this must be yours" Makoto states nervously.

Furihata, whose jersey was covered in sand, takes it and bows his head. "I'm so sorry. I was hit by a volleyball so this ball flew out of my hands and I couldn't control it"

Akashi puts his arm protectively across his boyfriend's shoulder. "It wasn't his fault" he states.

"I know. It was an accident" Makoto says with a small smile.

From a few feet away Rin was patting his boyfriend's shoulder. "That was a good race. But I totally beat you Haru"

"I only swim Free" Haru states.

"Oi. Makoto. What are you doing with those guys?" Rin asks as he approaches the group of males.

Makoto chuckles. "It's a long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the volleyball group, Kageyama was trying to calm down his boyfriend who was still amazed of Kuroko's ability to pop out of nowhere.

"Hina-chan, stop bothering Kuroko-san with these stupid questions."

Kuroko didn't mind at all though most of the time he didn't know how to respond to questions. Kagami came back after noticing that his boyfriend didn't follow him back.

"Oi. Stop bothering my boyfriend dammit." Kagami states after having to suffer waiting for a couple of minutes.

Hinata instantly shuts up. Kageyama sighs in relief. 

"Well again we're sorry for hurting your team mate. If you don't mind we would like to offer you and your team to practice at our gym tomorrow. It's really close by and we do have hoops" Daichi says with a smile.

Kagami eyes widen and he grins widely. "Sure. Okay. That would be gr-"

"Kagami-kun. We have to ask the others first."

"I'm sure they would love the idea."

Kuroko sighs. "I guess you're right. Thanks for the offer, Daichi-san"

"It's the least we can do for what we caused" Sugawara says as he eyes the two freshman who were currently being sickenly sweet at each other.

Kageyama pulled his boyfriend down on the sand, their bodies facing each other.

"You talk too much Hina-chan" Kageyama states.

"Oh shut up. I do not talk too much. If I talked too much then I woul-"

Kageyama kisses him speechless. He pulls out of the kiss within seconds and smiles.

Hinata's eyes were wide in surprise. "What was that for?"  
  
"I had to shut you up somehow" Kageyama states.

Hinata then leans in to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I love you Tobio"

"I love you too Hinata"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went smoothly and all the teams gathered together in the middle of the beach for a bonfire.

Each team intermingling with each other.

"Hinata-chan. That was my marshmallow" Nagisa complains.

The orange hair male looks up as he was about to put the marshmallow in his mouth. "Says who? You're name isn't on it"

"But that was the one I wanted to use for my smores"

"Nagisa, why does it matter. They're all the same" Rei states.

"But that one was beautiful" Nagisa states.

Rei's eyes widen in shock."Give back the marshmallow Hinata-chan" he demands.

"No. It's mine" Hinata says before running away. Rei chases after him.

Nagisa and Kageyama watches their boyfriends run around.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot" Nagisa states bluntly.

Kageyama chuckles. "I know but yours is too."

Nagisa sighs contently. " Yeah, but that's why I love him"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And so this idiot runs after them trying to save him. Can you believe that?" Miyuki states as he explains the days events to a pair of swimming boys who weren't at the scene.

"Hey! I..I. wasn't thinking okay? Gosh." Eijun stammers in defense.

Rin laughs. "Only idiots swim after their friends"

This caused Haru to glare at his boyfriend.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Haru-chan".

Miyuki pulls Eijun to his chest. "Yeah but he's my idiot" he says before kissing his cheek.

Eijun blushes. "Let go of me. You bastard"

"And Haru's my idiot" Rin states as he pulls Haru to his chest. Haru blushes and looks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you ever played basketball Daichi-san?" Kagami asks.

"No, I only play volleyball" Daichi answer back.

"Is it fun?" Kuroko questions.

"Of course it has to be fun Kuroko. Why else would he play idiot" Kagami states bluntly.

Daichi just laughs. "It is fun. Don't you feel the same about your sport Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko ponders for a couple of minutes. " I don't know" he answers.

"Baka! How can you not know?" Kagami says in astonishment.

Kuroko looks at his boyfriend. "Well, how do you know Kagami-kun?"

This causes Kagami eyes widen in shock, completely dumbfounded by the statement. "Well, its a.. well I.. It's just ..I just know dammit!"

Kuroko smiles. "Idiot"

Kagami blushes. "Shut up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night wore on peacefully as all of the couples cuddled next to each other around the fire.  Some were gazing at the stars (Rei and Nagisa), some were playfully arguing at each other (Eijun and Kazuya/ Tobio and Hinata/Rin and Haru), some were lost in their own little world (Suguwara and Daichi/ Kouki and Seigurou) and some were just snuggled together sleeping (Tetsu and Taiga). All in all though they were all idiots in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write this crack AU. I just love all my idiot OTPS. I hope you enjoyed it even if it was stupidly hilarious. Anyways thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
